Basketball's Heartbeat
by T-Time YOSH
Summary: One rainy day, Kise meets a hooded basketball player and is captivated by her grace. But stupidly, Kise mistook her for a boy. Just as fate decides, their paths will cross again. Often. She transfers into his class but he doesn't recognize or notice her until one day, he gets to see her with a basketball in her hands and headphones in her ears. KisexOC, NO MARYSUE Love/Hate story


_Authors note:_

Hello there! Thank you for clicking my fanfiction.

First of all, this is a Kise x OC fanfic. I swear, my OC is not going to be Marysue, even if you think her skill is, her personality and actions will surprise you. Please trust me, I despise Marysues more than anything else.

**IMPORTANT: My OC is introduced in this chapter and even though Kise mistakes her for a boy she is a _GIRL_!**

**If you want to know which song she is listening to, search for "Lorde, Ribs, a remix by Ryan Hemsworth" when you see these (!)  
** Try it, it's pretty cool.

**Chapter 1** _-Rainy Court-_

* * *

_Basketball_. That sport is alive. It has a heart beat, a rhythm. The smooth bouncing of the ball; to the floor and then back to the player's hand. _Bumm_. Fingers giving in, softly letting the ball reach the right height, pushing it back while controlling it's pace, it's _music. Bumm_. Heavy breathing, shoes squeaking and the tapping, running or landing noise they made, as well as the soft 'thud' fingers made connecting with the sticky orange rubber completed that symphony.

_Basketball was her music and it's heart beat was her own._

Black shoes dashed down on the wet concrete and the screeching sound of gravel crushing under their white soles echoed through the empty court as a hooded figure made it's way to the basket, dribbling so _naturally_ and with such _elegance_ you could compare it with watching him breath. With one fluent movement the teenager in long, loose hanging, black trousers, sleekly started for a lay-up. It would take you aback since he tossed the ball in so swiftly, if you hadn't paid attention, you wouldn't have noticed. The person kept running under the hoop and caught the ball in the process, softly moulding it back into his steady dribbling while keeping his body low. He seemed to ignore the clattering rain which slowly started to darken the grey fabric of his hoodie, bouncing the ball towards the 3-point line in an extremely relaxed manner.

Farther away on a path that lead through the park stood a tall teen, clothed in a beige suit, a high school uniform for that matter, with a transparent umbrella spanned above his head. His golden eyes track the playing person's swift movements with amazement. He took a quick breath while his right hand, which was dug deep into his pants' pocket, clutched the inner fabric tightly. He was captivated. How beautiful.  
He made a huffing noise, reaching up to let his slender fingers glide through and brush back his blonde locks. _That guy... Wow, I have never seen someone play that beautifully. This free and controlled dribbling, what a beautiful style. The ball and this dude are one. It's breathtaking. _Kise smiled, a warm tickling feeling spreading in his chest. The blonde looked at his free hand. The rhythmic beating echoed throughout the park. He couldn't stop his hands from following beat and when he closed his eyes he could imagine the soft reluctant beating of the orange ball.  
_Oh man this really makes me want to play basketball, like right now.  
_He remained like this, enjoying this weird sensation and smiled to himself cutely until the sound stopped abruptly. Kise looked up. The person was still there, cooly tucking the ball between his hips and arm. The blond hummed interested as the figure pulled out an iPod **(!)**, probably changing the song. The stranger stuffed it back into his pocket, dropping the ball in the process.  
The blonde widened his eyes as he could hear a loud echoing clapping noise. The astonishing player clapped four times, bobbing his head to the song's beat. _Woah, look at his feet! Is he going to dance? _As the teen on the court dashed down and picked up the orange orb with one swift move, Kise was already bobbing his blond head to the strangers percussion. The golden eyes of his widened when he realized that the ball's beat stayed the same. Combined with the sound of the player's shoes and the rain's soft but harsher becoming drumming, it really seemed like music. The hooded person occasionally clapped his free hand to his upper leg as he bounced the ball from left to right, switching hands, jumping and turning around while changing the beat and rhythm of his perpetual dance, while giving off a feeling of unfettered freedom, acting like nobody was watching.  
Then he started to dash, changing the beautiful play's pace while faking against imaginative opponents. _That's unbelievable, I wish I could have such a fluent and simply breathtakingly rhythmic way of playing. _Kise sighed. It was unusual for something like this to happen, Kise could learn anything he wanted to. He didn't feel jealousy very often.  
As he started for a dunk, Kise's eyebrows rose high. _Oh? He can dunk too? But he doesn't seem too tall eh... *sweatdrop*__**. **_It looked like the teenager started to sprint down unbelievably elegant and exceptionally fast, as if he knew he had troubles reaching the hoop. But before he could even jump off, he slipped and landed square on the butt, right into a puddle, drenched entirely in mud. "Shit!"  
Kise's hand shot up to his mouth, grunting, trying not to laugh but failing terribly. The blonde turned around quickly, sending little water droplets swirling all around him . He couldn't help but explode into a deep loud laugh from the bottom of his lungs, holding his stomach while bending down, desperately trying to catch some air. _I am suffocating. Oh god I am dying. _Tears streamed down his face and he had to crouch down to try and get a hang of himself again. _How ungraceful, I seriously did __**not**__ expect that.  
_The blond's amused smile dropped and chills ran down his back as he remembered that he might have been found out staring. _Baka! Why are you always SO loud Ryouta! _There were no sounds coming from the court, so he got up and glared over his shoulder. His eyes widened in shock at what he saw. The stranger was still on the floor but shaking violently. _Oh, is he okay?_ But when the soft sound of stifled laughter made it's way to his ears, a gentle smile crept his way onto his face. _Should I help him get up?_ Something tickled in the back of his mind. Something important, very important.  
"Oh shoot! Shoot shoot shoot!" His eyebrows knitted together as his golden eyes dropped down to his wrist watch. Instantly he started to dash out of the park. _The photo shooting damnit! Damn it! How could I've forgotten that, shit, Manager-cchi is going to chew me up and feed me to the makeup ladies! _He looked back to the stranger which still sat on the wet ground, staring up to the sky. _Meh, I don't need to help him. He looks like a pretty tough guy anyway. Even though I'm not quite sure how a guy can move that nice. _Kise turned his head to the front, holding his umbrella tightly trying with all his might to stay as dry as possible. _But I really hope to meet you again sometime, Music-cchi. _Smiling, Kise Ryouta put his wish into fate's hands.

_Authors note:_

Thank you so much for reading, please be so kind and leave a review or a Follow or something! :3  
Chapters in the future will be much longer, see this as some sort of a Prologue.

See you next time, I'll try to update weekly. :)


End file.
